decemberistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Decemberists gigs
Pages List of Decemberists gigs and session pages on this wiki, so far... Decemberists Gigs List of known The Decemberists gigs and sessions, so far... 2015 Upcoming Shows 2015 *2015/04/13 - Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN - Alvvays support *2015/04/11 - The Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA - Alvvays support *2015/04/10 - The Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA - Alvvays support *2015/04/09 - The Fillmore Charlotte, Charlotte, NC - Alvvays support *2015/04/07 - Academy of Music, Philadelphia, PA - Alvvays support *2015/04/06 - Beacon Theatre, New York, NY - Alvvays support *2015/04/04 - House of Blues, Boston, MA - Alvvays support *2015/04/03 - House of Blues, Boston, MA - Alvvays support *2015/04/01 - Center for the Arts, Buffalo, NY - Alvvays support *2015/03/31 - Benedum Center, Pittsburgh, PA - Alvvays support *2015/03/30 - Massey Hall, Toronto, ON - Alvvays support *2015/03/28 - Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI - Alvvays support *2015/03/27 - Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL - Alvvays support *2015/03/25 - Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI - Alvvays support *2015/03/24 - Northrup Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN - Alvvays support *2015/03/21 - Keller Auditorium, Portland, OR - The Minus 5 support *2015/03/01 - Magazzini Generali, Milan, IT *2015/02/28 - Kaufleuten, Zurich, CH *2015/02/26 - Astra, Berlin, DE *2015/02/25 - Doornroosje, Nijmegen, NL *2015/02/24 - AB, Brussels, BE *2015/02/23 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NL *2015/02/21 - O2 Brixton Academy, London, UK *2015/02/20 - Brighton Dome, Brighton, UK *2015/02/18 - The Institute, Birmingham, UK *2015/02/17 - Academy, Manchester, UK *2015/02/16 - O2 Academy, Bristol, UK *2015/02/14 - O2 Academy, Leeds, UK *2015/02/13 - O2 Academy, Glasgow, UK *2015/02/11 - Vicar Street, Dublin, IE 2014 *2014/05/30 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR - V is for Victory, benefit show *2014/05/29 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR - V is for Victory, benefit show *2014/05/24 - Boston Calling Festival, Boston, MA 2013 2012 2011 *2011/08/26 - Edgefield Amphitheatre, Troutdale, OR - Okkervil River and AgesandAges *2011/08/25 - Edgefield Amphitheatre, Troutdale, OR - Okkervil River and Point Juncture, WA *2011/08/23 - Malkin Bowl, Vancouver, BC - Okkervil River and Fruit Bats *2011/08/22 - Marymoor Pavilion, Redmond, WA - Okkervil River and Fruit Bats *2011/08/14 - Outside Lands, San Francisco, CA *2011/08/12 - Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA - Wye Oak *2011/08/11 - Mesa Arts Center, Mesa, AZ - Sara Watkins *2011/08/09 - Moody Theater, Austin, TX - ACL TV Live *2011/08/08 - Stubb’s, Austin, TX - Caitlin Rose *2011/08/06 - Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN - Caitlin Rose *2011/08/05 - The Lawn White River State Park, Indianapolis, IN - The Head and the Heart - SHOW CANCELLED *2011/08/04 - PNC Pavilion, Riverbend Music Cincinnati, OH - The Head and the Heart *2011/08/03 - nTelos Wireless Pavilion, Charlottesville, VA - The Head and the Heart *2011/08/03 - Pavilion, Charlottesville, VA *2011/08/01 - Artpark, Lewiston, NY - The Head and the Heart *2011/07/31 - Mountain Park, Holyoke, MA - Sallie Ford & The Sound Outside *2011/07/30 - Newport Folk Festival, Newport, RI *2011/07/29 - Borgata Event Center, Atlantic City, NJ - The Head and the Heart *2011/07/27 - Interlochen Center for the Arts, Interlochen, MI - The Head and the Heart *2011/07/26 - Jacobs Pavilion, Nautica Cleveland, OH - The Head and the Heart *2011/07/25 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL - The Head and the Heart *2011/07/22 - Big Sky Brewery, Missoula, MT - Typhoon *2011/07/21 - Twilight Concert Series, Salt Lake City, UT Free show, - Typhoon *2011/07/20 - Idaho Botanical Garden, Boise, ID - Typhoon *2011/07/19 - Britt Pavilion, Jacksonville, OR - Typhoon]] *2011/06/18 - Telluride Bluegrass Festival, Telluride, CO *2011/06/16 - State Theatre, Portland, ME - Sara Watkins *2011/06/15 - Academy of Music, Philadelphia, PA - Best Coast *2011/06/14 - Celebrate Brooklyn, Prospect Park Bandshell Brooklyn, NY - Best Coast *2011/06/13 - Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD - Best Coast *2011/06/11 - Raleigh Amphitheatre, Raleigh, NC - Best Coast *2011/06/10 - Bonnaroo Festival, Manchester TN *2011/05/30 - Sasquatch! Music Festival, Quincy, WA *2011/05/30 - KEXP - NYC *2011/05/29 - Les Schwab Amphitheater, Bend, OR - Rodrigo y Gabriela *2011/05/02 - Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, Atlanta, GA - Justin Townes Earle *2011/05/01 - JazzFest, New Orleans, LA *2011/04/30 - Stubb’s, Austin, TX - Other Lives *2011/04/29 - House of Blues, Dallas, TX - Other Lives *2011/04/27 - The Pageant, St. Louis, MO - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/26 - Iroquois Amphitheater, Louisville, KY - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/25 - Calvin College, Fine Arts Center, Grand Rapids, MI - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/23 - The LC Pavilion, Columbus, OH - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/22 - Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/21 - Benedum Center, Pittsburgh, PA - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/19 - Overture Center, Madison, WI - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/18 - University of Iowa, Iowa City, IA - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/17 - Holland Performing Arts Center, Omaha, NE - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/16 - University of Colorado, Colorado Springs, CO - Justin Townes Earle *2011/04/11 - BBC Radio 6 - Cerys Mathews *2011/03/16 - Hammersmith Apollo, London, UK - Blind Pilot *2011/03/16 - BBC Radio 6 - Lauren Laverne *2011/03/14 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NL - Blind Pilot *2011/03/13 - Trix, Antwerp, BE - Blind Pilot *2011/03/12 - De La Warr Pavilion, Bexhill, UK - Blind Pilot *2011/03/11 - Leeds Academy, Leeds, UK - Blind Pilot *2011/03/10 - Manchester Academy, Manchester, UK - Blind Pilot *2011/03/08 - Bristol Academy, Bristol, UK - Blind Pilot *2011/03/07 - Birmingham Institute, Birmingham, UK - Blind Pilot *2011/03/05 - Barrowlands, Glasgow, UK - Blind Pilot *2011/03/04 - Vicar Street, Dublin, IE - Blind Pilot *2011/02/19 - Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, OR *2011/02/18 - Paramount Ballroom, Seattle, WA *2011/02/14 - Fox Theater, Oakland, CA *2011/02/13 - House of Blues, San Diego, CA *2011/02/12 - Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA *2011/02/10 - Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO *2011/02/10 - KCRW - Morning Becomes Eclectic *2011/02/09 - Boulder Theater, Boulder, CO *2011/02/07 - Uptown Theatre, Kansas City, MO *2011/02/06 - State Theatre, Minneapolis, MN *2011/02/05 - Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI *2011/02/04 - Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL *2011/02/01 - Sound Academy, Toronto, ON *2011/01/31 - Olympia De Montreal, Montreal, QC *2011/01/29 - House of Blues, Boston, MA *2011/01/28 - House of Blues, Boston, MA *2011/01/26 - Beacon Theatre, New York, NY *2011/01/25 - Beacon Theatre, New York, NY *2011/01/24 - Beacon Theatre, New York, NY 2010 *2010/10/22 - KEXP *2010/09/11 - Musicfest, NW Portland, OR *2010/09/05 - Squamish Festival, Squamish, BC *2010/09/04 - Bumbershoot, Seattle, WA *2010/04/30 - Liberty Theater, Astoria, OR - A Benefit for Jessica Schleif *2010/01/30 - Big Day Out, Perth, AU *2010/01/29 - Big Day Out, Adelaide Adelaide, AU *2010/01/26 - Big Day Out, Melbourne Melbourne, AU *2010/01/25 - Billboard the Venue, Melbourne, AU *2010/01/24 - Billboard the Venue, Melbourne, AU *2010/01/23 - Big Day Out #2, Sydney, AU *2010/01/22 - Big Day Out #1, Sydney, AU *2010/01/20 - Sydney Festival, Sydney, AU *2010/01/19 - Metro Theatre, Sydney, AU *2010/01/17 - Big Day Out, Gold Coast Gold Coast, AU *2010/01/15 - Big Day Out, Auckland Auckland, AU 2009 *2009/11/21 - Crossing Border Festival, The Hague, NE *2009/11/19 - The Coronet, London, UK *2009/11/18 - The Forum, London, UK *2009/10/24 - McMenemin’s Kennedy School, Portland, OR - You Who *2009/10/19 - UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA *2009/10/18 - Treasure Island Music Festival, San Francisco, CA *2009/10/09 - The State Theatre, Minneapolis, MN *2009/10/08 - Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL *2009/10/07 - The Blue Note, Columbia, MO *2009/10/06 - Singletary Center for the Arts, Lexington, KY *2009/10/04 - Cain’s Ballroom, Tulsa, OK *2009/10/03 - Austin City, Limits Austin, TX *2009/10/02 - House of Blues, Houston Houston, TX *2009/09/30 - Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL *2009/09/29 - St. 08/ine Amphitheatre, St. 08/ine, FL *2009/09/27 - Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN *2009/09/26 - The Classic Center, Athens, GA *2009/09/25 - Thomas Wolfe Auditorium, Asheville, NC *2009/09/24 - Charlottesville Pavilion, Charlottesville, VA *2009/09/23 - Norva, Norfolk, VA *2009/09/21 - Wellmont Theatre, Montclair, NJ *2009/09/20 - Flynn Theatre, Burlington, VT *2009/09/19 - Terminal 5, New York, NY *2009/09/18 - Collins Center, Orono, ME *2009/08/16 - Mountain Park, Holyoke, MA *2009/08/15 - Philly Folk Festival, Schwenksville, PA *2009/08/14 - Byham Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA *2009/08/13 - Center for the Arts, Buffalo, NY *2009/08/11 - Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI *2009/08/10 - Brown Theatre, Louisville, KY *2009/08/08 - Egyptian Room, Indianapolis, IN *2009/08/07 - Lollapalooza, Chicago, IL *2009/08/06 - Metro, Chicago, IL *2009/08/05 - Overture Center, Madison, WI *2009/08/03 - Kool Haus, Toronto, ON *2009/08/02 - The Osheaga Music & Arts Festival, Montreal, QC *2009/08/01 - Newport Folk Festival, Newport, RI *2009/07/24 - NPR Radio - World Cafe *2009/07/24 - Calgary Folk Fest, Calgary, AB *2009/07/22 - Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, BC *2009/07/21 - Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, BC *2009/07/19 - Edgefield, Troutdale, OR *2009/07/18 - Edgefield, Troutdale, OR *2009/07/17 - Marymoor Pavilion, Redmond, WA *2009/06/20 - Rock the Garden, Minneapolis, MN *2009/06/14 - Bonnaroo, Manchester, TN *2009/06/10 - Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY *2009/06/09 - Bank of America Pavilion, Boston, MA *2009/06/08 - Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD *2009/06/06 - Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA *2009/06/05 - The National, Richmond, VA *2009/06/04 - Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC *2009/06/03 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA *2009/06/01 - Lifestyle Communities Pavilion, Columbus, OH *2009/05/31 - The Pageant, St. Louis, MO *2009/05/30 - Northwestern University, Evanston, IL - Dillo Day *2009/05/29 - Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI *2009/05/27 - Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO *2009/05/26 - Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO *2009/05/24 - Wilma Theatre, Missoula, MT *2009/05/23 - Sasquatch! Music Festival, Quincy, WA *2009/05/21 - McDonald Theate, Eugene, OR *2009/05/20 - Fox Theatre, Oakland, CA *2009/05/19 - Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA *2009/05/15 - KCRW - Morning Becomes Eclectic *2009/04/28 - Yale University, New Haven, CT *2009/04/26 - Brandeis University, Waltham, MA *2009/04/25 - Tufts University, Medfort, MA *2009/04/24 - Amherst College, Amherst, MA 2008 ]] *2008/11/30 - Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA *2008/11/29 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR *2008/11/25 - Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA *2008/11/24 - The Wiltern, Los Angeles, CA *2008/11/12 - Wharton Center, East Lansing, MI *2008/11/11 - Wellmont Theatre, Montclair, NJ *2008/11/09 - Cornell University, Barton Hall Ithica, NY *2008/11/08 - Ram’s Head Live, Baltimore, MD *2008/11/07 - Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA *2008/11/06 - Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA *2008/11/05 - Terminal 5, New York, NY *2008/11/01 - University of Chicago, Chicaco, IL *2008/10/31 - Wheaton College, Wheaton, IL *2008/10/30 - Southwestern University, Georgetown, TX *2008/05/24 - Les Schwab Amphitheater, Bend, OR *2008/05/18 - Tom McCall Waterfront Park, Portland, OR *2008/03/17 - IFC Crossroads Party, Pangaea Austin, TX *2008/01/31 - The Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA *2008/01/30 - The Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA *2008/01/23 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR *2008/01/22 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR 2007 *2007/11/09 - Moore Theatre, Seattle - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/08 - Moore Theatre, Seattle - Cancelled Tour *2007/12/07 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland - Cancelled Tour *2007/12/06 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland - Cancelled Tour *2007/12/05 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland - Cancelled Tour *2007/12/02 - Spreckels Theatre, San Diego - Cancelled Tour *2007/12/01 - Spreckels Theatre, San Diego - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/30 - Wiltern, Los Angeles - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/29 - Wiltern, Los Angeles - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/26 - Fillmore, San Francisco - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/25 - Fillmore, San Francisco - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/24 - Fillmore, San Francisco - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/23 - Fillmore, San Francisco - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/19 - Riverside Theater, Milwaukee - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/18 - Riverside Theater, Milwaukee - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/16 - Communities Pavilion, Columbus Lifestyle - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/15 - Communities Pavilion, Columbus Lifestyle - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/12 - 9:30 Club, Washington - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/11 - 9:30 Club, Washington - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/10 - 9:30 Club, Washington - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/09 - 9:30 Club, Washington - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/07 - Millennium Center, Winston-Salem - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/06 - Millennium Center, Winston-Salem - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/04 - Orpheum, Boston - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/03 - Orpheum, Boston - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/01 - Terminal 5, New York - Cancelled Tour *2007/11/01 - Terminal 5, New York - Cancelled Tour *2007/10/29 - Vic Theater, Chicago, IL *2007/10/28 - Vic Theater, Chicago, IL *2007/10/13 - Metropolitan University, Leeds - Cancelled Tour *2007/10/12 - Academy, Glasgow - Cancelled Tour *2007/10/11 - Academy, Newcastle - Cancelled Tour *2007/10/10 - Newcastle, Liverpool - Cancelled Tour *2007/10/09 - Vicar Street, Dublin - Cancelled Tour *2007/10/07- Academy, Oxford, UK *2007/10/06 - Anson Rooms, University Of Bristol, Bristol, UK *2007/10/05 - Wulfren Hall, Wolverhampton, UK *2007/10/03 - Junction, Cambridge, UK *2007/10/02 - Royal Festival Hall, Southbank Centre, London, UK *2007/09/16 - Austin City Limits, Austin, TX *2007/09/14 - Monolith Festival, Morrison, CO *2007/07/22 - McMenamins Edgefield Amphitheatre, Troutdale, OR *2007/07/18 - Millenium Park, Chicago, IL *2007/07/16 - Summerstage, New York, NY *2007/07/15 - The Mann Center for the Performing Arts, Philadelphia, PA *2007/07/14 - Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD *2007/07/13 - Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA *2007/07/11 - Mohawk, Austin, TX *2007/07/10 - Austin City Limits, Austin, TX *2007/07/07 - Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA *2007/06/17 - Bonnaroo, Manchester, TN *2007/05/05 - Western Washington University, Bellingham, WA *2007/05/04 - Paramount Ballroom, Seattle, WA *2007/05/03 - McDonald Theater, Eugene, OR *2007/04/28 - Coachella, Indio, CA *2007/04/27 - House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV *2007/04/26 - The Warfield, San Francisco, CA *2007/04/25 - The Warfield, San Francisco, CA *2007/04/22 - The Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO *2007/04/21 - Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO *2007/04/20 - Orpheum Theatre, Madison, WI *2007/04/19 - Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL *2007/04/18 - Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL *2007/04/16 - Pabst Theatre, Milwaukee, WI *2007/04/15 - University of Illinois, Urbana, IL *2007/04/14 - The Pageant, St. Louis, MO *2007/04/13 - WFPK - Louisville, KY *2007/04/13 - W.L. Lyons Brown Theatre, Louisville, KY *2007/04/11 - New Daisy Theatre, Memphis, TN *2007/04/10 - Alabama Theatre, Birmingham, AL *2007/04/09 - The Moon, Tallahassee, FL *2007/04/08 - Hard Rock, Live Orlando, FL *2007/04/06 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA *2007/04/05 - City Hall Entertainment Space, Nashville, TN *2007/04/04 - Historic Tennessee Theatre, Knoxville, TN *2007/04/03 - Meymendi Music Hall, Raleigh, NC *2007/04/01 - Norva, Norfolk, VA *2007/03/31 - Messiah College, Grantham, PA *2007/03/30 - University at Buffalo Center for the Arts, Buffalo, NY *2007/03/29 - Wellesley College, Wellesley, MA *2007/03/27 - Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA *2007/03/26 - Music Center at Strathmore, Bethesda, MD *2007/03/24 - Avalon Ballroom, Boston, MA *2007/03/23 - Avalon Ballroom, Boston, MA *2007/03/22 - Loew’s Theatre, Jersey City, NJ *2007/03/21 - Loew’s Theatre, Jersey City, NJ *2007/02/22 - La Maroquinerie, Paris, FR *2007/02/21 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NL *2007/02/19 - Flex, Vienna, AT *2007/02/18 - Muffathalle, Munich, DE *2007/02/17 - Estragon, Balogne, IT *2007/02/16 - Fri-son, Fribourg, CH *2007/02/14 - Postbahnhof, Berlin, DE *2007/02/13 - Knust, Hamburg, DE *2007/02/12 - Prime Club, Cologne, DE *2007/02/10 - Botanique, Brussels, BE *2007/02/09 - Southampton University, Southampton, UK *2007/02/08 - O2 Shepherd’s Bush Empire, London, UK *2007/02/07 - Nottingham Trent University, Nottingham, UK *2007/02/05 - University of Manchester, Manchester, UK *2007/02/04 - O2 ABC, Glasgow, UK *2007/02/03 - Vicar Street, Dublin, IE *2007/02/02 - The Leadmill, Sheffield, UK 2006 *2006/12/13 - The Commodore, Vancouver, BC *2006/11/17 - Paramount Ballroom, Seattle, WA *2006/11/16 - Wilma Theatre, Missoula, MT *2006/11/14 - Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO *2006/11/12 - First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN *2006/11/11 - Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL *2006/11/10 - Lifestyle Communities Pavilion, Columbus, OH *2006/11/09 - Agora Theatre & Ballroom, Cleveland, OH *2006/11/07 - Clutch Cargo’s, Pontiac, MI *2006/11/06 - Kool Haus, Toronto, ON, Canada *2006/11/05 - Metropolis, Montreal, QC *2006/11/04 - Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA *2006/11/03 - Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, NY *2006/11/01 - WXPN - Philadelphia, PA *2006/11/01 - The Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA *2006/10/31 - Calvin Theatre, Northampton, MA *2006/10/30 - 9:30 Club, Washington, DC *2006/10/29 - 9:30 Club, Washington, DC *2006/10/27 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA *2006/10/26 - House of Blues, New Orleans, LA *2006/10/25 - Gypsy Tea, Room Dallas, TX *2006/10/24 - Stubb’s BBQ, Austin, TX *2006/10/22 - Rialto Theatre, Tuscon, AZ *2006/10/21 - The Wiltern, Los Angeles, CA *2006/10/20 - The Warfield, San Francisco, CA *2006/10/19 - The Warfield, San Francisco, CA *2006/10/18 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR *2006/10/17 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR *2006/08/26 - Oregon State Fair, Salem, OR *2006/08/23 - Woodland Park Zoo, Seattle, WA *2006/06/16 - Telluride Bluegrass Festival, Telluride, CO *2006/05/28 - Sasquatch! Music Festival, Quincy, WA *2006/05/27 - Les Schwab Amphitheater, Bend, OR *2006/05/19 - Koko, London, UK *2006/05/16 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NL *2006/04/07 - Kaul Auditorium, Reed College Portland, OR 2005 *2005/11/04 - Roseland Theater, Portland, OR *2005/11/01 - McDonald Theater, Eugene, OR *2005/10/29 - Vagoose, Las Vegas, NV *2005/10/28 - Showbox Theatre, Seattle, WA *2005/10/27 - Showbox Theatre, Seattle, WA *2005/10/26 - Big Easy Concert House, Spokane, WA *2005/10/25 - Big Easy Concert House, Boise, ID *2005/10/23 - Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO *2005/10/22 - Sokol Underground, Omaha, NE *2005/10/21 - First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN *2005/10/20 - Orpheum Theatre, Madison, WI *2005/10/19 - The Metro, Chicago, IL *2005/10/18 - The Metro, Chicago, IL *2005/10/16 - Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO *2005/10/15 - Odeon Concert Club, Cleveland, OH *2005/10/14 - Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH *2005/10/13 - Phoenix Theatre, Toronto, ON *2005/10/12 - Club Soda, Montreal, QC *2005/10/10 - Avalon Ballroom, Boston, MA *2005/10/09 - Pearl Street, Northampton, MA *2005/10/08 - Lupo’s Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI *2005/10/07 - Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA *2005/10/06 - Toad’s Place, New Haven, CT *2005/10/05 - Webster Hall, New York, NY *2005/10/04 - Webster Hall, New York, NY *2005/10/02 - 9:30 Club, Washington, DC *2005/10/01 - Sonar, Baltimore, MD *2005/09/30 - Orange Peel, Asheville, NC *2005/09/29 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA *2005/09/28 - House of Blues, Orlando, FL *2005/09/27 - Beta Bar, Tallahassee, FL *2005/09/25 - Austin City Limits, Austin, TX *2005/09/24 - La Zona Rosa, Austin, TX *2005/09/22 - Ridglea Theatre, Fort Worth, TX *2005/09/21 - Diamond Ballroom, Oklahoma City, OK *2005/09/20 - Granada Theatre, Lawrence, KS *2005/09/18 - Marquee Theatre, Tempe, AZ *2005/09/17 - Rialto Theatre, Tuscon, AZ *2005/09/16 - Glass House, Pomona, CA *2005/09/14 - Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA *2005/09/13 - Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA *2005/09/12 - The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA *2005/09/11 - The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA *2005/09/05 - Bumbershoot, Seattle, WA *2005/08/18 - Summerstage, New York, NY *2005/08/15 - Doug Fir Lounge, Portland, OR *2005/08/12 - Bite of Oregon, Portland, OR *2005/08/06 - Les Schwab Amphitheater, Bend, OR *2005/07/23 - Gibson Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA *2005/07/21 - Orange County Fair, Costa Mesa, CA *2005/07/17 - Pitchfork Inotation Music Fest, Chicago, IL *2005/05/26 - Warsaw, New York, NY *2005/05/25 - Avalon Ballroom, Boston, MA *2005/05/24 - Higher Ground, South Burlington, VT *2005/05/22 - La Sala Rossa, Montreal, QC *2005/05/21 - Phoenix Theatre, Toronto, ON *2005/05/20 - St. Andrew’s Hall, Detroit, MI *2005/05/19 - Intersection, Grand Rapids, MI *2005/05/18 - Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH *2005/05/17 - Buskirk Chumley Theater, Bloomington, IN *2005/05/15 - Southgate House, Newport, KY *2005/05/14 - Headliner’s Music Hall, Louisville, KY *2005/05/13 - Exit/In, Nashville, TN *2005/05/12 - WorkPlay Theatre, Birmingham, AL *2005/05/11 - TwiRoPa, New Orleans, LA *2005/05/09 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA *2005/05/08 - Orange Peel,Asheville, NC *2005/05/07 - Little Brothers, Columbus, OH *2005/05/06 - 9:30 Club, Washington, DC *2005/05/05 - Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA *2005/05/04 - Irving Plaza, New York, NY *2005/04/30 - The Commodore, Vancouver, BC *2005/04/28 - NYU – Kimmel Center, New York, NY *2005/04/12 - Helena Middle School, Helena, MT *2005/04/10 - Avalon Events Center, Fargo, ND *2005/04/09 - Fine Line Music Cafe, Minneapolis, MN *2005/04/08 - Barrymore Theater, Madison, WI *2005/04/07 - Metro, Chicago, IL *2005/04/06 - The Mill, Iowa City, IA *2005/04/05 - Granada Theatre, Lawrence, KS *2005/04/04 - The Blue Note, Columbia, MO *2005/04/02 - Emo’s, Austin, TX *2005/04/01 - Fat Cat’s (Mary Jane’s), Houston, TX *2005/03/31 - Trees, Dallas, TX *2005/03/29 - Fox Theatre, Boulder, CO *2005/03/28 - Lo Fi Cafe, Salt Lake City, UT *2005/03/26 - Glass House, Pomona, CA *2005/03/25 - Cane’s Bar + Grill, San Diego, CA *2005/03/24 - Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA *2005/03/23 - Bimbo’s 365 Club, San Francisco, CA *2005/03/22 - Bimbo’s 365 Club, San Francisco, CA *2005/03/18 - Showbox Theatre, Seattle, WA *2005/03/18 - KEXP *2005/03/17 - Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR *2005/03/16 - WOW Hall, Eugene, OR 2004 *2004/11/23 - Ekko, Utrecht, NL *2004/11/22 - Rotown, Rotterdamn, NL *2004/11/20 - Auditorium Flog, Florence, Italy *2004/11/19 - Covo Club, Bologna, Italy *2004/11/18 - Circolo degil, Artisti Rome, Italy *2004/11/15 - London School of Economics, London, UK *2004/11/14 - Night and Day, Manchester, UK *2004/11/13 - Legends, Cambridge, UK *2004/11/12 - Shepherds Bush Empire, London, UK *2004/11/10 - Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, DE *2004/11/09 - Kantine, Cologne, DE *2004/11/08 - Kesselhaus, Berlin, DE *2004/11/05 - Tanned Tin Festival, Santander, Spain *2004/11/04 - Elysee Montmarte, Paris, FR *2004/11/03 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NL *2004/10/24 - Fox Theatre, Boulder, CO *2004/10/23 - 32 Bleu, Colorado Springs, CO *2004/10/22 - Opolis, Norman, OK *2004/10/21 - Jackpot Saloon, Lawrence, KS *2004/10/20 - The Blue Note, Columbia, MO *2004/10/19 - Blueberry Hill, St. Louis, MO *2004/10/18 - Knox College, Galesburg, IL *2004/10/17 - Little Brothers, Columbus, OH *2004/10/16 - Maxwell’s, Hoboken, NJ *2004/10/15 - Big Easy, Portland, ME *2004/10/14 - Club Metronome, Burlington, VT *2004/10/13 - KEXP - NYC *2004/10/13 - Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY - CMJ Showcase *2004/10/09 - Nice N Sleazy Glasgow, UK *2004/10/08 - Barfly, Liverpool, UK *2004/10/07 - Rescue Rooms, Nottingham, UK *2004/10/06 - Nocturnal, Portland, OR *2004/10/05 - St. Bonadventures, Bristol, UK *2004/10/04 - Hanbury Club, Brighton, UK *2004/10/03 - O2 Academy, Birmingham, UK *2004/10/01 - Monto Water Rats, London, UK *2004/09/29 - Pop Montreal Festival, Montreal, QC *2004/09/28 - Pearl Street Nightclub, Northampton, MA *2004/09/27 - Webster Hall, New York, NY *2004/09/26 - Recher Theater, Towson, MD *2004/09/25 - Hamilton College, Clinton, NY *2004/09/24 - Beechland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH *2004/09/23 - Calvin College, Grand Rapids, MI *2004/09/22 - The High Dive, Champaign, IL *2004/09/21 - Luther’s Blues, Madison, WI *2004/09/11 - Yeah! Fest!, Olympia, WA *2004/09/10 - Roseland Theater, Portland, OR *2004/09/09 - Neumos, Seattle, WA *2004/09/04 - Les Schwab, Amphitheater Bend, OR *2004/06/28 - Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA *2004/06/27 - Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA *2004/06/26 - El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA *2004/06/25 - The Cashbah, San Diego, CA *2004/06/24 - Plush Tuscon, AZ *2004/06/22 - The Parish, Austin, TX *2004/06/21 - Trees, Dallas, TX *2004/06/19 - Exit/In, Nashville, TN *2004/06/18 - City Stages Festival, Birmingham, AL *2004/06/17 - Echo Lounge, Atlanta, GA *2004/06/16 - Cat’s Cradle, Carrboro, NC *2004/06/15 - Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA *2004/06/14 - 9:30 Club, Washington, DC *2004/06/12 - Paradise Lounge, Boston, MA *2004/06/11 - Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY *2004/06/10 - Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY *2004/06/08 - Maxwell’s, Hoboken, NJ *2004/06/07 - La Sala, Rossa, Montreal, QC *2004/06/06 - Lee’s Palace, Toronto, ON *2004/06/05 - Shelter, Detroit, MI *2004/06/04 - The Metro, Chicago, IL *2004/06/03 - 400 Bar, Minneapolis, MN *2004/06/01 - Gothic Theatre, Englewood, CO *2004/05/31 - Lo Fi Cafe, Salt Lake City, UT *2004/05/29 - Sasquatch! Music Festival, Quincy, WA *2004/05/28 - Richard’s On Richards, Vancouver, BC *2004/05/27 - Aladdin Theatre, Portland, OR *2004/05/15 - UC Davis, Davis, CA *2004/05/05 - Paramount Ballroom, Seattle, WA *2004/05/01 - Crocodile Café, Seattle, WA *2004/04/30 - Crocodile Café, Seattle, WA *2004/04/07 - The Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA *2004/04/06 - The Cashbah, San Diego, CA *2004/04/05 - Plush Tuscon, AZ *2004/04/03 - Mojo’s, Columbia, MO *2004/04/02 - Schubas, Chicago, IL *2004/04/01 - Schubas, Chicago, IL *2004/03/31 - Grinnell College, Grinnell, IA *2004/03/29 - Horseshoe Tavern, Toronto, ON *2004/03/28 - Barton Hall, Cornell University, Ithica, NY *2004/03/27 - T.T. the Bear’s, Cambridge, MA *2004/03/26 - Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY *2004/03/25 - Mercury Lounge, New York, NY *2004/03/24 - Khyber, Philadelphia, PA *2004/03/23 - Black Cat, Washington, DC *2004/03/22 - 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA *2004/03/20 - Buffalo Billards, Austin, TX - SXSW *2004/03/19 - Levi Lounge, Austin, TX - SXSW *2004/03/18 - Lucky Lounge, Austin, TX - SXSW *2004/03/17 - Rudyard’s, Houston, TX *2004/03/16 - Haileys, Denton, TX *2004/03/15 - Rudyard’s, Houston, TX *2004/03/13 - Launchpad, Albuquerque, NM *2004/03/12 - Larimer Lounge, Denver, CO *2004/03/11 - Kilby Court, Salt Lake City, UT *2004/03/10 - Neurolux, Boise, ID *2004/02/28 - Noisepop Festival, San Francisco, CA *2004/02/11 - Richard’s On Richards, Vancouver, BC *2004/02/10 - Lucky Bar, Victoria, BC *2004/01/24 - University of Puget Sound, Tacoma, WA *2004/01/23 - Nocturnal, Portland, OR *2004/01/22 - Crocodile Café, Seattle, WA *2004/01/19 - WOW Hall, Eugene, OR *2004/01/18 - Porter College, Santa Cruz, CA *2004/01/17 - The Echo, Los Angeles, CA *2004/01/16 - Spaceland, Los Angeles, CA *2004/01/15 - Bottom Of The Hill, San Francisco, CA 2003 *2003/12/31 - Heaven and Hell Ball, Seattle, WA *2003/11/07 - Berbati’s Pan, Portland, OR *2003/11/06 - Crocodile Café, Seattle, WA *2003/11/05 - The Ritz, Missoula, MT *2003/11/03 - Triple Rock, Minneapolis, MN *2003/11/02 - Grinnell College, Grinnell, IA *2003/11/01 - Schubas, Chicago, IL *2003/10/31 - Earlham College, Richmond, IN *2003/10/30 - Grog Shop, Cleveland, OH *2003/10/29 - Mercury Lounge, New York, NY *2003/10/28 - The Black Cat, Washington, DC *2003/10/27 - Khyber, Philadelphia, PA *2003/10/25 - KRS CMJ Showcase, Brooklyn, NY *2003/10/24 - Middlebury College, Middlebury, VT *2003/10/23 - CMJ, New York, NY *2003/10/22 - Middle East, Cambridge, MA *2003/10/20 - Caledonia, Athens, GA *2003/10/19 - New World Brewery, Tampa, FL *2003/10/18 - Will’s Pub, Orlando, FL *2003/10/16 - Red Star, Baton Rouge, LA *2003/10/15 - Rudyards, Houston, TX *2003/10/14 - Rubber Gloves, Denton, TX *2003/10/13 - Emo’s, Austin, TX *2003/10/12 - Texas Tech, Lubbock, TX *2003/10/11 - Launchpad, Albuquerque, NM *2003/10/10 - Emo’s, Austin, TX *2003/10/09 - UCLA, Los Angeles, CA *2003/10/08 - Spaceland, Los Angeles, CA *2003/10/07 - Bottom Of The Hill, San Francisco, CA *2003/08/29 - Bumbershoot Festival, Seattle, WA - EMP Sky Church *2003/08/20 - Berbati’s Pan, Portland, OR *2003/06/27 - Mainzer Theater, Merced, CA *2003/06/26 - Spaceland, Los Angeles, CA *2003/06/25 - Z-Pies, San Luis Obispo, CA *2003/06/24 - Cafe du Nord, San Francisco, CA *2003/06/23 - John Henry’s, Eugene, OR *2003/06/20 - Department of Safety, Anacortes, WA *2003/05/23 - The Blackbird, Portland, OR *2003/05/21 - Kilby Court, Salt Lake City, UT *2003/05/20 - Lion’s Lair, Denver, CO *2003/05/19 - Replay Lounge, Lawrence, KS *2003/05/18 - Vaudeville Mews, Des Moines, IA *2003/05/16 - Beechland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH *2003/05/15 - The Quiet Storm, Pittsburgh, PA *2003/05/14 - Knitting Factory, New York, NY *2003/05/12 - Middle East, Cambridge, MA *2003/05/10 - Catacombs Coffee House, Madison, WI *2003/05/09 - Gunther Murphy’s, Chicago, IL *2003/05/07 - 400 Bar, Minneapolis, MN *2003/05/06 - Common Grounds, Spearfish, SD *2003/05/04 - Myrna Loy Center, Helena, MT *2003/05/03 - Top Hat, Missoula, MT *2003/04/29 - Viking Union, WWU, Bellingham, WA *2003/04/26 - Aladdin Theatre, Portland, OR *2003/04/25 - Crocodile Café, Seattle, WA *2003/04/24 - Richard’s On Richards, Vancouver, BC *2003/04/23 - WOW Hall, Eugene, OR *2003/04/19 - Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA *2003/04/18 - The Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA *2003/04/17 - Canes Bar & Grill, San Diego, CA *2003/03/21 - Crocodile Café, Seattle, WA *2003/03/14 - SXSW, Austin, TX *2003/02/15 - The Blackbird, Portland, OR *2003/02/14 - Crocodile Café, Seattle, WA 2002 *2002/10/26 - Chop Suey, Seattle, WA *2002/10/24 - Berbati’s Pan, Portland, OR *2002/09/20 - Night of the Living Accordion, Portland, OR *2002/09/14 - NW Music Fest, Portland, OR *2002/09/07 - The Blackbird, Portland, OR *2002/09/05 - Seattle Art Museum, Seattle, WA *2002/07/29 - The Make-Out Room, San Francisco, CA *2002/07/27 - Knitting Factory, New York, NY *2002/07/27 - Knitting Factory, New York, NY *2002/07/26 - Tall Toad Music, Petaluma, CA *2002/07/25 - Catacombs Coffee House, Madison, WI *2002/05/31 - The Blackbird, Portland, OR *2002/05/17 - Tractor Tavern, Seattle, WA *2002/05/02 - Lola’s Room, Portland, OR *2002/04/11 - Meow Meow, Portland, OR *2002/04/05 - Berbati’s Pan, Portland, OR *2002/03/24 - The Blackbird, Portland, OR *2002/02/13 - Berbati’s Pan, Portland, OR *2002/01/17 - Lola’s Room, Portland, OR 2001 *2001/12/21 - The Blackbird, Portland, OR *2001/11/01 - Mt Tabor Theater, Portland, OR *2001/08/20 - The Blackbird, Portland, OR *2001/08/16 - Lola’s Room, Portland, OR *2001/08/03 - The White Eagle, Portland, OR *2001/07/13 - The White Eagle, Portland, OR *2001/06/12 - Alphabet Dress, Portland, OR *2001/05/01 - Dante’s, Portland, OR *2001/04/29 - Berbati’s Pan, Portland, OR *2001/04/15 - The Medicine Hat, Portland, OR *2001/04/07 - Lola’s Room, Portland, OR *2001/03/08 - The White Eagle, Portland, OR *2001/03/03 - Rabbit Hole, Portland, OR *2001/02/23 - The Grand Lodge, Forest Grove, OR *2001/02/10 - The Bitter End, Portland, OR *2001/02/03 - Rabbit Hole, Portland, OR *2001/01/19 - The Medicine Hat, Portland, OR *2001/01/11 - The Medicine Hat, Portland, OR 2000 *2000/11/29 - The White Eagle, Portland, OR *2000/10/14 - Rabbit Hole, Portland, OR *2000/09/07 - Laurelthirst, Portland, OR Category:Decemberists Category:Gig